


Assumptions, The Mother Of All...

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: It was his accent, it had to be. Why else would she be weak at the knees, finding it hard to breathe and allowing him to fuck her against the support poles at the world cup?





	Assumptions, The Mother Of All...

The party was rather dull and Hermione couldn't quite believe she was still here. Admittedly everyone else was having a blast, but it was the Quidditch World Cup Opening Ceremony After Party and therein laid the problem; she was surrounded by people talking about Quidditch. Even now she struggled to understand the appeal.

She was just trying to decide if now was a good opportunity to sneak away when her boss sidled up beside her, half dragging the captain of the English Quidditch squad.

"Hermione! Hermione, how are you?" Priscilla slurred.

There were two ways she could tell her boss was drunk. The first was that her boss hated her and would definit ely not be seeking out a conversation with her, the second was that her voice had risen to a pitch that was even higher than usual. Well, and the slurring of her words was a huge give-away.

"I'd like you to meet my date," she continued before Hermione could even reply.

"Hi Oliver, it’s been a long time", Hermione said, moving to shake his outstretched hand before Priscilla slapped it away and burst into a another fit of high pitched, incredibly fake, giggles.

Hermione was quite horrified at her behaviour, this was the woman who had supposedly organised all the events that were about to take place over the next few weeks from Opening Ceremony to the Closing. Hermione did a quick survey of people close by them to make sure there were no press reporters around. Luckily she couldn't see any, and she knew all of their faces.

She looked past Priscilla and found the embarrassed face of Oliver Wood staring at her. She couldn't be certain, but she could have sworn he mouthed 'Help' at her before Priscilla's iron fist clamped back down over his wrist and dragged him away before anyone had a chance to say anything else.

"Sod it, I need a drink,” she said out loud as she headed towards the bar.

\--------------

Two hours later and Hermione was actually enjoying herself. She had joined the dance floor and had a number of guys to dance with. She had also spotted Oliver and Priscilla a couple more times before she finally bumped into someone she knew.

"Draco!" She shouted. "Finally, a friendly face!"

"Hello Granger, now where have you been hiding? It's been at least 3 weeks," he asked pulling her into an embrace.

"Work has been unbearable, but it would appear worthwhile. The Ceremony went off without a hitch," she answered as she pulled away.

"Come on, lets go sit down and catch up,” he said, grabbing her hand.

Together they made their way across the dance floor to an empty booth, unaware of the eyes that followed their every move. Ten minutes later and they were settled into the booth with drinks.

"So Hermione, seriously now, how is work? Is that cow Priscilla still taking the piss? You know you should say something to Shacklebolt, don't you?"

"You know I can't Draco. I don't want special treatment and I certainly don't want her to know she bothers me."

"Yes, but Hermione, she isn't doing her job. You are! Therefore you should be able to take the credit for it and the substantial pay rise that goes with it! She's taking advantage of you, and I'm worried."

Her relationship with Draco had caused a storm within the press and since both refused to talk about it, they had been labelled as an item and had been hounded about it ever since. In fact the press couldn't have been more wrong if they wanted to.

Hermione was happily single, and had been since she had split up with Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, the year before. Meanwhile Draco was secretly engaged to a Muggle. They had become friends when Hermione had dated Blaise and when her three-year relationship ended; their friendship grew stronger than ever.

Still the press hounded them, but keeping quiet worked for them both. Draco had yet to tell his parents about his Fiancé and he wanted to protect her from his world for a little bit longer. As for Hermione - well if she was being hounded about Draco it was a lot easier to deal with than being hounded about Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry Draco, I have it under control. I promise," she lied. She knew straight away that he didn't believe her, but he dropped it for which she was thankful.

"So how is the season going Draco?"

"Ha! Hermione Granger wanting to talk about Quidditch? Now I know you're lying,” he exclaimed, smirking. “It's fine. Wood has made some good decisions and carried them through to the English team. Who knows, you may even have some silverware to commemorate your excellent work this year!"

Draco normally played for Puddlemere United as Seeker and he also played the same position for the English Squad. Oliver Wood played Keeper and acted as Captain for the same two squads.

"Talking of Wood," Draco continued, "what on earth is he up to?"

Hermione transferred her gaze over to where Draco was looking and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she noticed Oliver skirting around the sides of the club, trying to look invisible she noticed, but not doing a very good job as he tripped over someone's feet. She took note however, that he seemed to be heading right towards them.

Before she could mention this to Draco however, a shrieking from the dance floor distracted her attention and she stared, transfixed by the scene before her.

Priscilla was screaming at another woman, who looked remarkably like Katie Bell, another member of the English Squad. She watched as Katie attempted to walk away before Priscilla grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to continue screaming at her. By now, nearly everyone in the club was watching. It was hideous. Hermione made to get up but felt Draco's hand on hers, pulling her back down.

"Leave her Hermione. This could be just what you need."

Hermione had no reply and before she could rationally respond with the fact that she couldn't let her boss physically assault one of his own team members, someone entering their booth distracted her. She turned to look and found herself nearly nose to nose with Oliver Wood.

He certainly was attractive, she thought. But before she could ponder on that errant thought, he started to speak.

"Hermione, you have to help me," he garbled quickly, his accent making it harder to understand his plea.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You're boss is bat shit crazy! I brought her one drink and now she hasn't let me go all evening, keeps telling everyone we're dating! I need you to help me get out of here without her noticing. Can you?"

"I... err.. sure." She looked over at Draco who was rolling his eyes.

The trio made their way to get up, when Priscilla zoned in on them as if she was honed in on Oliver like a Drone to a target. As soon as she spotted them, she abandoned Katie and was suddenly in Hermione's face before one could say Pyscho!

"You little bitch,” she snarled. “Not satisfied with only one Quidditch player? You need another? Are you that much of a whore that you will take two men to your bed? I knew what a dirty skank you were the moment you walked into my office. Well hands off this one, he's mine,” she screamed in Hermione's face, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to grasp Oliver's arm once again.

Hermione was speechless. This woman was so angry with her, that she was spitting at her with rage, and Hermione couldn't comprehend it.

Draco's arm moved around her waist to pull her away, when Oliver spoke up.

"I am certainly not yours, you crazy bitch, now leave me the fuck alone. You're a disgrace to your profession. You call yourself the head of the International Relations and Sports? You just assaulted one of our key players and attacked your own head of staff verbally? Hermione is twice the woman you are."

With Oliver's final words, Hermione felt Draco tense against her but what came next no one could have foreseen. Priscilla started to rage and scream and Hermione managed to catch a few choice words such as 'slut', 'mudblood' and ‘bitch’ before she realised all too late that the woman's fist was clenched, and coming towards her at an alarming rate.

\--------------

Draco saw it coming but was too late to do anything other than brace himself against Hermione so she wouldn't fall. He had been to busy looking at Wood and trying to convey his disgust with him for his stupidity. Talk about adding fuel to the fire by insulting the crazy woman.

By the time he had realised what was going to happen, it was too late. And now he held an unconscious Hermione in his arms, the force of the woman's attack breaking her nose and knocking her out upon impact.

His surprise was replaced with full throttle anger at the pair who stood in front of him but he knew he had to play this right. There was no way would Priscilla keep her job after this little stunt. It seemed the rest of the club had gotten over their surprise and now the photographers descended on them to get the first picture for tomorrows papers.

"Wood,” he snarled. “You're a fucking moron, you know that? Now take this dopey mare away will you?"

Draco thought for a minute that he was going to argue with him but then he grabbed hold of Priscilla by the arm and steered her away to the waiting bouncers.

Over the next few minutes little pops could be heard as Auror’s arrived on the scene, followed by the minister himself.

The Healers decided it was best not to revive Hermione in the club, but wait until she was in the quiet of her own home. Once Draco had given a brief statement he was allowed to take her home along with a Healer to fix her up.

An hour later the healer had left and Hermione was in her bed. Draco, who had opted to stay for the night, was just dropping off to sleep in the chair next to her bed when her doorbell rang.

Draco swore as he pulled himself up and made his way down the stairs. It had to be nearly five in the morning, so whomever it was calling around at that hour was going to get a mouthful.

He fingered his wand in his back pocket and unlocked the door. He nearly punched the caller on sight.

"Wood? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise to Hermione," he replied rather sheepishly.

"Do you know what time it is? She's in a medicated sleep thanks to her boss, of all people. Why don't you apologise tomorrow?" Draco was still annoyed at Oliver, even though it was no more his fault than it was Hermione's.

"Right, well ok. I’ll do that then."

He was lingering and Draco was beginning to lose his patience, 'What now, Wood?"

"You’re staying, are you?" His words came out in a rush, a faint blush tinging his cheeks pink.

"Of course I'm fucking staying", Draco half yelled. "It's my house."

"Oh right, I see... Okay, I'll just be on my way then." And with that, Oliver Wood walked down the path before Disapparating when he reached the road.

Draco was beginning to think he was in the Twilight Zone. What had that been about? He turned back into the house and headed back up the stairs to try and get some sleep. Merlin knew he needed it. He had a tournament to play in tomorrow evening.

\-----------

The next afternoon and Hermione was rushed off her feet. She had woken up that morning with a blinding headache and a fuzzy memory of her the previous nights events. It was only when she saw Draco sprawled across her bedroom chair and out for the count, that the previous nights events come flooding back to her.

She had later roused him with a steaming mug of coffee and he had filled her in on all the events that occurred after she had blacked out. Once she had thanked Draco and packed him back off home to Megan, she entered the kitchen to deal with the flurry of owls she had received that morning. Only two of were of any great interest to her. She ignored all the reporters requests for interviews and opened the Ministry sealed letter and the one with handwriting she didn't recognise but was addressed to Hermione in slightly untidy scrawl.

The first was from Kingsley asking her to meet him at the Ministry that afternoon at 2pm. The second was from Oliver Wood, apologising profusely and asking to take her out for a coffee that afternoon to apologise in person.

She had to admit, there was something about Oliver Wood that intrigued her, and it would be nice to have a proper catch up with him. She replied and agreed to meet him after her meeting with Kingsley.

Presently though she was running late for that meeting due to the inefficiency of the Auror Office. It had taken them an hour to find the right person who could take her statement from last night. No one else seemed to be able to take it, just to exasperate Hermione further. So now, she was practically running through the Ministry Halls in an attempt to not arrive atrociously late.

The plan was working quite well until she ran right into someone and fell to the floor along with all her belongings as her bag split, spilling out onto the floor around her and the poor individual she had taken out.

She glanced up and couldn't believe it. Once again she was looking into the eyes of Oliver Wood.

"Oh I'm so sorry Oliver! I'm in a rush, here let me help you."

"No it was my fault," he said with a smile. “Here, take my hand.”

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She smiled back at him.

"I am sorry, seems we can't meet each other normally, just promise not to throw coffee at me later, ok?"

He chuckled as he bent down to help her pick up all of her belongings. She repaired the bag and then she was ready to go again.

"I have to go to my meeting,but i'll see you later? At Spells?" She realised he was still holding her hand and she couldn't help but blush.

"I'll be there," was all he said as he let go and turned to walk away.

Hermione stood staring after him for a minute before she remembered her meeting and dashed off again.

\--------------

Two hours later and Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. She had, of course been promoted and was now the head of a department. She was to take over Priscilla's office on Monday morning and was now in charge of the next two weeks of the Quidditch World Cup. Everything that was going to happen now rested on her shoulders. In fact, this was the part that worried her the least as she had planned it all out anyway. Priscilla had been kind enough to delegate all of the work to Hermione in the first place. Still, she was going to be very busy for the next few weeks.

On her way to meet Oliver she picked up a Daily Prophet, and as expected, found a picture of herself and Draco on the front page. She was unconscious and covered in her own blood in Draco's arms. The headline read;

'Golden Couple attacked in nightclub brawl.'

"As accurate as ever it seems," she mumbled under her breath.

Once again, without having to try, she and Draco were splashed across the front page as a couple. She was beginning to think they'd never get bored of this non-story. She headed out into Diagon Alley and walked across the road to Spell's Teashop

Pushing open the door, she was greeted by the rich aroma of fresh coffee and quickly found the welcoming eyes of Oliver. She headed over to his table and sat down.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

Now that she could finally take a moment to take a look at him, she could really appreciate his handsome features. He was healthily tanned and his face was covered in just enough stubble to make him look a little rough around the edges. His hair was short but messy and his eyes transfixed her. She had never seen such a warm brown and they sparkled with a hint of wickedness. All in all she was lost to him.

"Hello Hermione,” he greeted warmly. “What a crazy twenty-four hours we have just had, hey?”

She laughed. "It really has been! I've been beaten up and promoted in less than a day. There must be a record somewhere right?"

Oliver laughed and Hermione felt she could listen to his laugh all day. She wasn't quite sure what was happening to her, she was never like this around any man. Not even Blaise, and she had been with him for three years.

"Look Hermione," Oliver said and as he spoke he reached out to take her hand. She stared down at it but he didn't remove it and just carried on speaking. "I wanted to apologise about last night. I'm not entirely sure where it all went wrong and I'm not going to lie, I wasn't exactly sober. But that is no excuse. I didn't help matters by mouthing off."

"It's not your fault Oliver, I don't think it would have mattered if you spoke or not. She'd already attacked Katie Bell because she spoke to you, I think it was only a matter of time. I've never seen her like that before.”

They were interrupted by a waitress who came to take their order, and to Hermione's dismay, he removed his hand to check out the menu. She was even more disappointed that even after the waitress had gone, he didn't put his hand back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together drinking tea and catching up. Oliver questioned her about her time since Hogwarts. He seemed to want to know everything, so she shared her stories about the Ministry, about her relationship with Blaise and briefly they spoke about Harry and Ron.

She quizzed him about his travels, his groupies and whether there was a woman in his life now. She was pleased to find out there wasn't.

Hermione was reluctant to leave, but she had to pop over to Draco's to fill him in on the news and then she had to prepare for tomorrows opening game.

"I've had a great afternoon Oliver, its been great to catch up. If you get bored of all the Quidditch talk over the next few weeks, send me an Owl," she said with a smile.

"I'll bear that in mind, Hermione."

They made their way towards the exit and went outside.

"What are you up to for the rest of your evening, Hermione?"

“Well I am off to see Draco and then going to the final emergency planning meeting for this damn tournament! I need to make sure everything is ready for your first match tomorrow."

"Sounds like you're going to be busy then? Look, I also wanted to pass on my apologies to Malfoy for calling around so late last night. I thought it was your house."

"What?" She turned to face him. "You came over to my house? When?"

"Ah well I thought Draco would have told you, I called by this morning to apologise, I got Draco and he told me to sod off pretty much," Oliver smirked.

"Oh, Draco didn't say… But I was put to sleep as they thought I would heal better."

"Yes, Draco told me. Look I'm sorry about it all again." He looked so remorseful that Hermione found his hand with hers.

"Don't be, it's fine, I'm fine, and it probably did some good. Priscilla is now out of everyone’s way,” she smirked, “Now come on and lets go to the Apparition point."

She was extremely pleased when he didn't let go of her hand and if anything, he held on tighter. As they wandered through the cobbled street Oliver spoke up.

"So, is it your house or Draco's? I'm curious."

Whilst Hermione thought it was an odd question to ask, she answered anyway.

"Well it's mine and Draco's. We invested in it a couple of years back after Blaise and I split up. Blaise bought me out of the property we had together and so I put it into my current place with Draco's help."

"Oh right, I see. Well that worked out rather well then, didn't it?" he said and Hermione could have sworn she heard a bitter tone enter his voice.

She watched his face as his eyes travelled down to their adjoined hands and watched as he scowled. She had no clue as to what she had said to upset him so. They arrived at the apparition point and he moved his hand away.

"Well Oliver, I hope the tournament goes well and I hope I can see you again. I had a lovely afternoon.”

She moved to kiss his cheek then, feeling as though she ought to show him how she was feeling. The attraction she felt for him was strong and she had felt as though he was looking at her in the same way until his demeanour had suddenly changed. Just as she was about to touch her lips to his cheek, he moved to face her and she found her lips grazing his in a soft kiss. She felt him tense, and as she moved to look at his face, she saw the heat and desire in his eyes that she was sure were mirrored in her own.

Before she could say anything he spoke up. "Look Hermione, I am attracted to you. I think you're absolutely stunning and right now I'm controlling the urge not to take you against that wall over there. But I will not be that person, and deep down I'd like to think that you don't either. You need to decide what you want but for now, I have to get as far away from here as possible before I do something I regret."

A moment before he Apparated away, he leaned in and roughly took her lips with his, and for two minutes, Hermione was in heaven. It was over as quick as it had started though, and he was gone with a pop, leaving her bereft.

Hermione stood their dumbfounded, wondering what in Merlin's name had just happened. Well seeing as she was now on her own she may as well head to Draco's and try and decipher the enigma that was Oliver Wood.

\----------

An hour later she, Draco and Megan were sitting in his spacious living room and had finished discussing the events of last night and her meeting with Kingsley. Meanwhile, Hermione still hadn’t figured out Oliver.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me Oliver called round last night, well, this morning?"

"Oh, I forgot all about it to tell you the truth. The prat called round at five in the morning! To apologise, of all things. I told him to try again today and then he left. Oh, but not before asking if I was staying the night, the cheeky bastard. I don't know what came over him."

Megan looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Draco did it not occur to you that maybe this Oliver chap likes Hermione? I mean, why else would he call round at that time to apologise?" As she said this, she made quotation marks with her fingers.

Hermione gasped, it had all just slotted into place for her with Megan's words.

"Draco, he thinks we're dating! That’s why he got all weird with me, when I went to kiss him!"

Draco stared at her in horror, "When you what?"

Hermione glared at him but carried on and filled them in on her afternoon with Oliver.

"He's definitely interested Hermione," Megan chirped up as soon as Hermione had finished.

"I need to tell him about this situation Draco, don't you think?" Hermione asked the man opposite her who was sat in stony silence.

"No I don't," he finally spoke up. “if you start seeing Wood, that's our cover blown isn't it?"

Both women looked at him shocked, Megan spoke up first.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you speak like that to her, she doesn't owe you anything. Maybe it's high time you told your parents about us. It has been five years after all!"

Draco glanced at Hermione before turning to face his angry girlfriend. "I won't be pushed into something I'm not ready for, just because Oliver Wood has chosen another poor women as his next conquest," he snarled. "Granger, don't fall for his charm, he turns it on for a new girl every town we visit."

"Oh, I'm back to Granger now am I, Malfoy? Well thanks for standing by me, thanks for belittling me to the point that I'm just another notch on his bedposts. Of course he couldn't possibly be interested in me for anything more could he?"

Tears were streaming down her face now, she felt betrayed by Draco, even thought he might be telling the truth. She should be allowed to find out for herself or at least explore the possibility by herself.

Draco was about to say something, when Hermione stood up. "I'm sorry Megan I have to leave." and before either could stop her she was gone with a crack.

As soon as she was gone, Megan turned on her errant fiancé.

"Now what was that about? I know you don't really give a toss about hiding our relationship anymore, so why the lies Draco?"

"He's not good enough for her," Draco replied like a sulky child.

"That’s not your call, my darling, that is up to Hermione."

"I know that," Draco snapped, "But she’s been through so much heartache. I thought she'd be lost forever when Pothead and the Weasel died. You know as well as I do that that it played a massive part in her break up with Zabini."

"I know Draco and I'm also inclined to believe that your cover up relationship has a lot more to do with protecting her than it ever has been for hiding us away from your parents."

Draco realised then that whilst he could fool most of the wizarding population, he couldn't fool the women he loved.

"She needed protecting Megs," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I agree,” she replied. “But I think it's time you set her free. Oliver's a nice guy really, isn't he Draco?"

"Yes," he mumbled into her hair.

“Then tell him the truth and go apologise to Hermione now."

\------------

Draco never did get a chance to apologise to Hermione that day or the next or in fact the week following that.

She had made herself unavailable to him and every time he saw her, work colleagues or the press doing interviews about the tournament surrounded her. For Draco his focus had to be moved to the games. They had won every match so far, but a couple had been won by a margin of 10, not comfortable wins by any means.

He had sent Owl after Owl to Hermione, all of which had been returned unopened. It all came to a head between them the following Friday, exactly a week since their fight. Megan had been nagging him all week, telling him to sort it out.

He had called by her house at nine in the evening, sure that she would be home by now, only to find her house in darkness.

He headed straight for the Ministry, hoping he was wrong and that she wasn't still working. He sighed in disbelief when he spotted her office light on from down the corridor. However what he found saddened him to the core.

An exhausted looking Hermione sat at her desk, her head flat on her desk a picture of Pothead and Weasel clutched in her hand and he could tell from her splotchy face that she had been crying.

He moved over to her and lifted her light frame into his arms and carried her across the room and back down the corridor to the Floo network. She awoke when her body felt the movement.

"Draco?" She mumbled.

"I'm here Mione, I'm always going to be here and I'm sorry for being an unsupportive prat," he spoke softly.

She allowed him to carry her to the Floo and then when he put her down, she flung herself at him and hugged him tight.

He helped her back to her house and they spent the next few hours chatting and when Draco finally crawled into his bed next to Megan, he knew finally that everything was going to be all right.

\----------

Hermione felt that karma was playing with her. She had successfully made herself unavailable to Draco last week and this week she could not get hold of Oliver. She had Owled him but, to no avail. She was pretty sure he would have seen the Daily Prophet on Saturday morning, which had displayed a full page of photo of her and Draco in an embrace by the Floo Network. Some loathsome photographer had got a lucky break when he had stumbled upon them and taken it without either of their knowledge.

The picture was bad enough without the headline to go with it.

'Wizarding Worlds favourite couple kiss and make up!'

She knew Oliver would have looked at that and thought she had chosen Draco. Today was the Semi-Final of the Tournament, and should England win, she would be handing out the match medals. Oliver wouldn't have a chance to avoid her.

Hermione had a lucky break however and she managed to catch him before the match had even begun. She was checking the changing rooms, making sure all was ready, when in strolled Oliver and she realised too late he hadn't seen her as he proceeded to pull his clothes off. Hermione was stunned for a minute but recovered just as he was about to pull down his jeans, and she spoke up just as he was about to lower them.

"Oliver!"

He looked up horrified, "Fuck, Hermione, you scared me, I thought I was alone," he said, smirking as he waved his hand downwards.

"I'm sorry," Hermione stammered back. “I've been trying to get hold of you."

"I know," he interrupted moving closer to her.

She couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest and her eyes betrayed her as they moved downwards to follow the trail of dark hair that disappeared down into his open jeans. Her breath hitched as she realised he wasn't wearing anything under those jeans.

"Like what you see Hermione?" he asked, his voice husky with lust.

"I..." Hermione could barely breathe, let alone speak.

He was so close to her now that she could feel his body heat. His hand moved up and touched her lips.

"I told you Hermione that I didn't want to be that guy, but you are beyond tempting me. It sure looked like you made your choice if the newspaper was anything to go by.”

Incensed by his words and his touch, she retaliated.

“You shouldn't believe everything the newspapers say Oliver,” she whispered as his face inched closer to hers and she felt his hand leave her face and grab hold of hers. She felt him pulling it downwards and she gasped when he pressed it against his crotch.

"Then tell me Hermione, what do you want?"

She was about to answer, when the silence was interrupted by voices coming down the corridor. The door banged open and her when eyes met Draco's, she jumped away from Oliver guiltily.

Draco looked between them and asked, "What’s going on?"

Oliver who had recovered first spoke up. "Nothing, don't you worry. Hermione was just answering a question for me and I have my answer loud and clear."

Dismayed, Hermione realised that he was dismissing her and that once again he had the wrong end of the stick. He thought she was guilty about Draco, when in actual fact, she was just worried about being caught in a compromising position with the Captain of the England Quidditch team in their changing rooms.

She moved to leave, when Draco stepped in front of her.

"You ok?"

"Not really, it's just one big disaster Draco. I'll catch you later ok?"

"Fine."

"Good luck with the match Draco." That said, she fled the locker room.

\-----------

After Hermione had disappeared from sight, Draco had decided he’d had enough. It was time to speak to Wood and settle this once and for all. He hadn't seen her this worked up about anything in a long time.

He stormed after Oliver into the showers and found him beneath the spray.

"Wood," he shouted. "Wood!"

Still no good he would have to get closer to him, as he stepped closer and effectively into the spray, he recoiled from the cold water that his teammate was currently showering under.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly.

Draco watched as Oliver swung round, startled by the voice, now only a step or two away from him.

"Malfoy, what the fuck?" he exclaimed, stepping away from the shower and grabbing his towel to hide from view the reason behind the cold shower.

"I could ask you the same thing, Wood," he sneered.

"It's none of your business, now can I please shower in peace? God between you and your girlfriend, it will be a miracle if I'm match ready at this rate."

"It’ll take more than a cold shower, Wood." Draco retorted.

"Hilarious Malfoy, really funny. Now will you sod off? I've had enough already..."

"No, I won't sod off, we need to talk."

"Look Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend, Merlin, I didn't even know you were dating and I've been your team mate for years! I don't follow the Newspapers that often and it wasn't until I met you guys in the club that I found out. Priscilla filled me in on the story and an idiot couldn't miss the news story the next day. I was out of order and I'm sorry. I'll leave her alone."

All the way through his little speech, Draco had been looking for a way to interrupt, but failed.

"Oliver," he finally managed to say. "She’s not my girlfriend, and she never has been.”

"What?" Oliver stood there dumbfounded.

"She’s my best friend and that’s all she has ever been. I'm engaged to a Muggle woman."

"What... you what?"

"Hermione hasn't been leading you on. Whatever she has said or done, she meant it. We used the press to cover both our tracks. If the press were writing stories about me and her then it meant they weren't writing about Harry and Ron, or Me and my Muggle fiancé."

"Why now?" Oliver managed to ask through his shock.

"Because you are the first man she has been interested in since Blaise and I swear to Merlin, if you hurt her Wood, I will break both your legs with bludgers. Make sure you are serious about her, I mean it."

"Message received loud and clear Malfoy. I don't intend to hurt her. Thank you for telling me."

"Go back to your cold shower Oliver," Draco smirked. "I'll see you in a bit."

With that he walked out leaving Oliver to ponder what all of it meant.

\------------

Hermione was sat in the stands with Megan watching the match. She couldn't help but notice how distracted Oliver looked. He had missed some shots that he could have easily saved and she was now worried that she had messed with his head and was now costing him the game of his life. If they won today then England would be in the final for the first time in twenty years and on home soil at that!

She would hate it if they lost because she had screwed up the Keeper. It was difficult not to miss the dirty looks that Draco kept sending Oliver's way.

About half way through she couldn't help but notice Oliver looking right at her. How, she didn't know. She was one person in a crowd of thousands but somehow he had found her and was staring at her with darkened lustful eyes.

She wasn't sure what was happening here.

\--------

Draco was pissed, somehow they had managed to scrape through a win and only because he had caught the snitch before Wood could miss anymore saves. He had been totally useless. He stormed into the changing room ready to give Wood what for but no one had seen him since they left the field. It would appear he had disappeared. He stormed back out, determined to find him.

He couldn't understand what he was playing at. He looked everywhere for him, he then started keeping an out for Hermione as well, sure that she might need some reassurance about what had happened earlier but neither could be found.

"Fuck it," he swore and headed back to the changing room for a much-deserved shower. He'd pound on Wood later. As he stormed away, a set of giggles burst out. Draco was unaware he had walked right past the two people he had been hunting for.

\--------

Hermione had been making her way down to the exit of the stadium when she was roughly accosted from behind.

She went to scream, when a gloved hand was placed over her mouth.

"Don't scream Hermione, well not yet anyway," came a familiar voice.

He let go of her and pulled his Quidditch glove off his hand. "Malfoy told me everything. I'm sorry for doubting you, or implying that you would cheat on your boyfriend. And I'm sorry for not listening to you. As they say, assumptions are the mother of all fuck ups." He smirked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer for you. I haven't been in this situation for a long time."

"What situation is that Hermione?" he spoke huskily, it was at this point that Hermione realised they were now under the Quidditch stands and away from anyone’s view.

"Being interested in someone," she whispered his face closing in on hers.

"So you won't mind if I do this then?"

Before she could protest, his lips were on hers and she was backed up against the wood of the stands.

She pressed herself against him, and thought that she could get used to this. He was relighting a fire in her that had been snuffed for such a long time.

He released her lips and both were left gasping.

"You're a tease Hermione, do you know I couldn't concentrate that whole game because all I could think about was what Malfoy had told me and how just moments before, your hand had been on my cock."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at his words. He used his hand to lift her head so he could stare directly into his eyes. With his other hand, he took hold of hers and repeated what had happened hours earlier directing it towards his crotch.

"You know I have spent the whole game with a hard on? Do you know how difficult it is to ride a broom with this?"

Hermione let out a moan as he pulled her hand into his robes and pushed past his already low-slung trousers to find her hand touching flesh. His large, throbbing cock to be precise.

"That's right Hermione, this hasn't gone away since I saw you three hours ago. Do you know how distracting that is? For once I couldn't give a toss whether we won or lost, all I cared about was finding you and taking you."

She gasped as he thrust against her palm, her hand now firmly holding him. She found his eyes again and they were dark with desire.

"I want you Hermione, all of you."

He moved in again and suddenly he was kissing her hungrily as if their kisses were sustenance and he was a starving man.

She could do little else but kiss him back and suddenly that was all she wanted. She opened her mouth and his tongue was on hers and when she began to move her hand, he shuddered against her. His hands began to move pushing against her, moving to unbutton her shirt before those same hands moved into her bra. Little bursts of electricity erupted from her skin with every soft touch he delivered.

His fingers made light work of unclasping her bra and within seconds he had ripped it from her body, leaving her in her skirt and an unbuttoned shirt, just enough to protect her modesty should someone find them. Although that thought was pushed aside when she felt his hands travel under her skirt, bunching it up towards her waist.

His lips moved from hers and she drew in a large gasp of air. His lips then travelled down her neck, paying special attention to her pulse point before reaching one of her breasts. She cried out when he took a nipple into his hot mouth.

"Oliver,” she gasped. “We should stop this before someone catches us."

He removed his mouth from her nipple with a ‘pop’. "I think that’s half the fun, don't you?" he rasped.

"Yes...but..."

He never found out what her argument would have been for them to stop. Just as she started to talk, his fingers found her dampened knickers and without further ado, had pushed them to one side and swiped finger through the wetness that he found there.

"You were saying, Hermione?" he asked with a smirk as he pushed two fingers into her.

She cried out at the intrusion.

"Shhh my love, otherwise we will be caught," he chucked before reclaiming her mewling mouth with his.

Hermione was lost to him. She couldn't quite believe she was allowing this. Oliver Wood was finger fucking her against the Quidditch World Cup stands. He removed his fingers a few seconds later, and she knew what was coming next. Without removing his mouth from hers, she felt his hands push hers away and his trousers pulled down to release his larger, pulsing member. The next thing she knew, she felt his tip teasing her before he pushed into her.

They groaned in unison as they finally joined as one.

Hermione panicked. Oliver Wood was fucking her against the stands at the Quidditch World Cup and she was letting him. What was she thinking?

'Well I’m not. It must be his accent,' she thought. 'Oh wait, he was talking to me...'

"...Gods Hermione this almost makes the cold showers worthwhile, although next time I think I'll take you against the lockers, or maybe on your desk. Or maybe just in my bed."

"Oliver," she cried as he gave a particular hard thrust. He had lifted her up now and she had wrapped her legs around him, his bulky Quidditch gear catching her foot and making her feel unsteady.

"Yes my sweet, come for me. I won't last long; you've been teasing me for too long."

"You brought it upon yourself," she gasped out, struggling for breath as her orgasm built inside her.

"Maybe I did, but I didn't get this worked up by myself now did I." As he spoke he brought his hand round and his fingers found her clit, rubbing gently in time with his thrusts.

"Now come for me, Hermione. Come."

And she did. As he spoke that final word, she exploded around him, a desperate cry leaving her body with it. Her eyes closed but she couldn't miss his satisfied smirk.

He thrust a couple more times before he found his release and as he cried out her name, he shot his warm seed into her body.

She opened her eyes and found him looking down at her. "Hermione, that was stunning. I want you to know, this wasn't all I want. I want to date you, properly."

He kissed her softly and it was at that point that she knew he meant it, and knew that she wanted it too.

"Fuck it!"

An all too familiar voice came from a little way away, and they both turned their heads in the direction the voice had come from too see Draco storming off in the opposite direction. Hermione couldn't help but giggle and soon Oliver was laughing along with her. A moment later found him placing her back to the floor and helping her to straighten her clothes.

\---------

A month later and the England Quidditch Team had finally finished their Victory Tour. Tomorrow it would be back to training for the regular Quidditch season, and Hermione would be back behind her desk, planning for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was due to start in a few months. She was looking forward to going back to her day job.

Not that she hadn't enjoyed the Tour. Draco had soon forgiven Oliver when he realised that he and Hermione had finally sorted themselves out.

The following week the English team had won the Quidditch World Cup, but according to the newspapers, that was of far less interest than the Captain of the Squad flying straight towards Hermione Granger and snogging her senseless in the stands after Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch, who had then proceeded to celebrate with a mystery woman.

The next few weeks had been a blur for them all. The press hounded them but none would give an interview, so they made up their own stories just like they always had done. Apparently Hermione was a scarlet woman who had bedded both Oliver and Draco at the same time, driving the latter to the arms of a Muggle to get over her. Draco found it hilarious, Hermione less so, although she found it easier to bear when she found herself in the strong arms of Oliver Wood each night.

He had asked her to move in with him and she had accepted.

Draco would be moving into their house when he and Megan were married, which would be within the year if Narcissa Malfoy had anything to do with it, ecstatic that her son was finally becoming a man! She and Megan had become firm friends despite the odds and Hermione couldn't be happier for her best friend.

That night, they had all stopped off at the Leaky Cauldron for one last drink before heading home.

"Who would have guessed that being assaulted in a nightclub would be the best thing that could have happened to me?” Hermione asked smirking as she watched Oliver dancing with Megan at the old Jukebox which Tom had installed.

"Indeed and who would have thought fucking Oliver Wood against some Quidditch stands would be the source of your happiness, Granger?" Draco laughed at the horrified look on her face.

"How the hell do you know about that Malfoy?" she screeched.

"Lets just say Hermione, you and Wood are not the quietest, and the hotel walls are thin. If it's any consolation I was both shocked and impressed by your dirty mouth."

He laughed out loud at her expression and continued to laugh when she hit him, repeatedly.

"Draco Malfoy," she screeched. "You are quite unbelievable."

"Wood," he shouted across the floor. "Control your woman!"

Oliver and Megan strolled over laughing at the pair of them.

"You're on your own there Malfoy. You need to fight your own battles," Oliver said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed with glee but gave up hitting him and as she did, she was drawn into Oliver's arms. In that moment, she quite simply couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be than surrounded by friends, and encased in the arms of the man she loved.

 

The End.


End file.
